ghostbustersfandomcom-20200222-history
Ghostbusters PlayStation Home (Digital Content)
PlayStation Home was a virtual 3D social gaming platform for the PlayStation 3 on the PlayStation Network (PSN). It was available directly from the PlayStation 3 XrossMediaBar under PlayStation Network. Membership was free, and only required a PSN account. Home allowed users to create a custom avatar, and decorate their avatar's personal space/apartment with various items. In May 2009, to celebrate the 25th anniversary of Ghostbusters and the release of Atari's Ghostbusters: The Video Game, many Ghostbusters items were released, including a firehouse personal space. All items were available for purchase until December 2, 2014, as the stores inside PlayStation Home were closed the next day. All content bought before that was usable until the PlayStation Home service was completely shut down on March 31, 2015. Clothing There were several clothing items, most of which were t-shirts for the male and female avatars: Ghostbusters 25th Anniversary (the only free item), Ghostbusters Logo, Ecto-1 License Plate, Slimer Having Lunch, Slimer '84, Stay Puft Angry, Slimer I Got Slimed, Ecto-1 Blue, and Stay Puft Happy. A Ghostbusters costume was available, but was made as individual parts, not as one outfit. It was comprised of the following parts: Cap, Torso, Legs/Pants (Male), Legs/Shorts (Female), Boots, Ecto Goggles, and Gloves. The entire costume represented a full Ghostbuster uniforms with proton pack for each gender, but they were not the same as each other. The male had a full proton pack on his back, while the female had a mini-proton pack backpack (it's just the cyclotron). The male had pants (proper ghostbusting attire), while the female had shorts. There were non-Ghostbusters "Beige Trousers" available in another Home store that could be bought (for $0.25) that would make the female uniform look more proper. The male pants included the top part of the boots (the high-top and laces), which is why they looked really odd with different (or no) footwear on. Both male and female pants/shorts have a protrusion on the left side, which is likely where the hose came out of on the real uniform. Without the hose, it looks odd. A Stay Puft head (for the male only) was included with the firehouse personal space, but there was no body to go with it. It was just a head and nothing more. Personal Space Decor A few items were made that could be used to decorate a personal space: Ghostbusters Logo Picture Frame (Wall Hanging), Ghostbusters Logo Ornament, Ecto-1 Model, Ghost Trap Toy, PKE Meter Toy, Stay Puft Figurine, and Slimer Figurine. These could be used in any personal space, not just the Ghostbusters Firehouse. Although two items were labeled as "toy", they were not items to be played with,or that moved around. They were all little models that could be placed on a table or shelf as a decoration. The erroneously named "picture frame" was simply a decoration to be placed on a wall. Firehouse Personal Space The exact same firehouse that appears in Ghostbusters: The Video Game, minus all of the Ghostbusters' personal belongings and furniture. The containment unit is in the basement, the garage (with parked Ecto-1) and office areas are on the first floor, and the living space, laboratory, fire poles, bedroom and bathroom areas are on the second floor. There's even working clock located near the kitchen (above the door to the sleeping quarters) that keeps real-time. A controllable Slimer is included; users can fly around as him throughout the space. Seventeen furniture items and ornaments and a Stay Puft Marshmallow Man costume head (male and female) for your avatar are also included (full list below). Another feature of the space is that it comes with camera functionality, film props and portable blue screens. Get inside the Ecto-1 and, by using the blue screens, you can make your avatar appear to be driving it (capturing and editing hardware/software not included). This space was released to North America on June 18, 2009, and to the European region on April 15, 2010, which made it the first product that Loot released outside of the North America region.http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Loot_Entertainment The full list of items included with the firehouse: Stay Puft Marshmallow Head (Male) to firehouse, Stay Puft Marshmallow Head (Female) to firehouse, Ghostbusters Logo Ornament, Portable Blue Screen from Loot, Feature Film Camera on Heavy Duty Tripod, Heavy Duty Shipping Case from Loot, Ghostbusters 80s Television, Ghostbusters 80s Television Green Screen, Ghostbusters Pizza, Ghostbusters Pizza Slice, Ghostbusters Pizza Box, Ghostbusters VHS Camcorder, Ghostbusters Coffee Maker, Ghostbusters Dinner Plate, Ghostbusters Soda Bottle, Ghostbusters Cup, Ghostbusters Noodles Cup, Ghostbusters Bagel, and Ghostbusters Toast. (All but the first three are NOT Ghostbusters-related, in spite of the word "Ghostbusters" appearing in the name of everything. These non-Ghostbusters will not be mentioned elsewhere on this page.) Prices As of January 2012, you could have obtained all of the Ghostbusters content with the least amount of money spent by buying the items/bundles listed below. These are the same prices the items were originally sold for in May/June 2009, except for the Ghostbusters Ornaments Fan Pack, which was originally priced at $1.99, but had gone down to $0.99 by January 2012 (as noted below).http://www.gamefaqs.com/boards/944010-ghostbusters-the-video-game/50185486 http://www.theraffon.net/~spookcentral/scblog/index.php/2012/01/21/ghostbusters-in-playstation-home $0.00 - Ghostbusters 25th Anniversary T-Shirt (Male) $0.00 - Ghostbusters 25th Anniversary T-Shirt (Female) $4.99 - Ghostbusters Firehouse Personal Space (includes Stay Puft Marshmallow Head Male, Stay Puft Marshmallow Head Female, Ghostbusters Logo Ornament, and other non-Ghostbusters items) $1.49 - Ghostbusters Fan Pack: Shirts (inc. Logo, Ecto-1 License Plate, Slimer Having Lunch, Slimer '84, Stay Puft Angry - 2 of each, 1 Male, 1 Female) $0.99 - Ghostbusters Fan Pack: Ornaments (includes Slimer I Got Slimed Shirt M&F, Stay Puft Happy Shirt M&F, Ecto-1 Blue Shirt M&F, Stay Puft Figurine, Slimer Figurine, Ecto-1 Model, Ghost Trap Toy, PKE Meter Toy) $1.99 - Ghostbusters Costume (Male) of all individual parts, not a one-piece outfit $1.99 - Ghostbusters Costume (Female) of all individual parts, not a one-piece outfit $0.49 - Ghostbusters Costume: Cap (Male) included in costume bundle $0.49 - Ghostbusters Costume: Ecto Goggles (Female) included in costume bundle $0.25 - Ghostbusters Logo Picture Frame/Wall Hanging ($12.68 TOTAL) In an effort to be complete, here's the list of individually-priced items that are in all of the bundles listed above. All prices as of January 2012. BELOW ARE INCLUDED IN WHOLE COSTUME BUNDLE $0.49 - Ghostbusters Costume: Cap (Female) $0.99 - Ghostbusters Costume: Torso (Male) $0.99 - Ghostbusters Costume: Torso (Female) $0.49 - Ghostbusters Costume: Legs/Pants (Male) $0.49 - Ghostbusters Costume: Legs/Shorts (Female) $0.25 - Ghostbusters Costume: Boots (Male) $0.25 - Ghostbusters Costume: Boots (Female) $0.49 - Ghostbusters Costume: Ecto Goggles (Male) $0.25 - Ghostbusters Costume: Gloves (Male) $0.25 - Ghostbusters Costume: Gloves (Female) BELOW ARE INCLUDED IN SHIRT FAN PACK $0.49 - Ghostbusters Logo T-Shirt (Male) $0.49 - Ghostbusters Logo T-Shirt (Female) $0.25 - Ghostbusters Ecto-1 License Plate T-Shirt (Male) $0.25 - Ghostbusters Ecto-1 License Plate T-Shirt (Female) $0.25 - Ghostbusters Slimer Having Lunch T-Shirt (Male) $0.25 - Ghostbusters Slimer Having Lunch T-Shirt (Female) $0.25 - Ghostbusters Slimer '84 T-Shirt (Male) $0.25 - Ghostbusters Slimer '84 T-Shirt (Female) $0.25 - Ghostbusters Stay Puft Angry T-Shirt (Male) $0.25 - Ghostbusters Stay Puft Angry T-Shirt (Female) BELOW ARE INCLUDED IN ORNAMENTS FAN PACK $0.25 - Ghostbusters Slimer I Got Slimed T-Shirt (Male) $0.25 - Ghostbusters Slimer I Got Slimed T-Shirt (Female) $0.25 - Ghostbusters Ecto-1 Blue T-Shirt (Male) $0.25 - Ghostbusters Ecto-1 Blue T-Shirt (Female) $0.25 - Ghostbusters Stay Puft Happy T-Shirt (Female) $0.49 - Ghostbusters Stay Puft Figurine $0.49 - Ghostbusters Slimer Figurine $0.49 - Ghostbusters Ecto-1 Model $0.49 - Ghostbusters Ghost Trap Toy $0.49 - Ghostbusters PKE Meter Toy $0.49 - Ghostbusters Logo Ornament IN FIREHOUSE PERSONAL SPACE Other Ghostbusters Content In Home The firehouse personal space is an interior-only area, but there was an exterior of the firehouse in the area known as The Playground. Once you arrived in The Playground, the firehouse exterior was in the back left corner, right next to the block party dance stage. The building is a near-exact match for its real-life counterpart, albeit slightly widened due to an extra door being added. Sadly, there were no hotspots on the building, so you couldn't go inside it in any way, or even to use it to enter the firehouse personal space. However, there were some chairs in front that you could have sat on. Down the block from the firehouse was the East River, across from which you could see Manhattan. This means that the PlayStation Home firehouse was in Brooklyn. For a limited time in April 2012, you could watch both full-length Ghostbusters movies for free (with commercial interruption) via Crackle in the Loot Space Station Theater. You would have gotten a free Ghostbusters II movie poster, to hang in your personal space, just for starting to watch that movie. There was no free movie poster for the first film, unfortunately. See Also *Ghostbusters XBox Marketplace (Digital Content) References External Links *Press Release (May 28, 2009) on GB Fans *Press Release (May 28, 2009) on Proton Charging *Video: LOOT PlayStation Home Ghostbusters Funfomercial *Video: LOOT PlayStation Home Ghostbusters Funfomercial (back-up copy on Spook Central Facebook) *Video: LOOT Ghostbusters Firehouse Stage Set: On Location *Video: LOOT Ghostbusters Firehouse Stage Set: On Location (SD) *Video: LOOT Ghostbusters Firehouse Stage Set: On Location (back-up copy on Spook Central Facebook) *Video Tour of Ghostbusters Firehouse by Omega Primus *Video Tour of Ghostbusters Firehouse by Computerwizz974 *Video of Slimer In Firehouse by Computerwizz974 Gallery: Clothing pshome_staypufthead.jpg|Stay Puft Marshmallow Head pshome_uniformfemale.jpg|Ghostbusters Costume (Female) pshome_uniformmale.jpg|Ghostbusters Costume (Male) pshome_cap.jpg|Ghostbusters Costume: Cap pshome_shirt_25thann.jpg|Ghostbusters 25th Anniversary Shirt pshome_shirt_ectoblue.jpg|Ecto-1 Blue Shirt pshome_shirt_ectoplate.jpg|Ecto-1 License Plate Shirt pshome_shirt_logo.jpg|Logo Shirt pshome_shirt_puftangry.jpg|Stay Puft Angry Shirt pshome_shirt_pufthappy.jpg|Stay Puft Happy Shirt pshome_shirt_slimer84.jpg|Slimer '84 Shirt pshome_shirt_slimerlunch.jpg|Slimer Having Lunch Shirt pshome_shirt_slimerslimed.jpg|Slimer I Got Slimed Shirt Gallery: Decor pshome_decor_logopicture.jpg|Logo Picture Frame (Wall Hanging) pshome_decor_logoornament.jpg|Logo Ornament pshome_decor_ecto.jpg|Ecto-1 Model pshome_decor_pkemeter.jpg|PKE Meter Toy pshome_decor_slimer.jpg|Slimer Figurine pshome_decor_staypuft.jpg|Stay Puft Figurine pshome_decor_trap.jpg|Ghost Trap Toy Gallery: Firehouse Personal Space pshome_firehouse01.jpg pshome_firehouse02.jpg pshome_firehouse03.jpg pshome_firehouse04.jpg pshome_firehouse05.jpg pshome_firehouse06.jpg pshome_firehouse07.jpg pshome_firehouse08.jpg pshome_firehouse09.jpg pshome_firehouse10.jpg pshome_firehouse11.jpg pshome_firehouse12.jpg pshome_firehouse13.jpg pshome_firehouse14.jpg pshome_firehouse15.jpg pshome_firehouse16.jpg pshome_firehouse17.jpg pshome_firehouse18.jpg pshome_firehouse19.jpg Gallery: Firehouse Playground Exterior pshome_pgfirehouse1.jpg pshome_pgfirehouse2.jpg pshome_pgfirehouse3.jpg pshome_pgfirehouse4.jpg Category:Video Games